


Justified

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [172]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Infidelity, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: SHIELD is attacked. It could be worse, but it's still pretty bad.
Relationships: Laura Barton/Maria Hill
Series: Rare Pairs [172]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/365729
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Marvel Femslash Drabble Exchange 2020





	Justified

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



Maria drags Laura into a dark room, far away from the chaotic hallways. She locks and barricades every point of ingress.

By the time she’s finished, Laura is naked.

“Maria, _please._ "

Maria closes her eyes against the memory. A single brush of the lips at the holiday party after they’d both had too much champagne. A whispered _‘I’m sorry.’_ Maria can’t remember who said it.

They haven’t had any champagne. They have been hit with an aerosolized aphrodisiac, along with the rest of SHIELD.

Maria feels surprisingly coherent. But that doesn’t mean she’s able to resist when Laura kisses her.


End file.
